poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Seven: Royal Royale
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Seven: Royal Royale is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Team Ritzy heads to London, England to prevent Brass from kidnapping the queen's royal dogs. Plot Part One (Clips from the previous episode play.) Narrator: Previously on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, Team Cool journeyed through Snake Island in search of Stefan and Pan. Unable to use their transportation devices, Stefan and Pan tried to escape, but to no avail. Despite the fact that each side are enemies, Both Team Cool and Stefan and Pan worked together to escape the island. As soon as the team returned home, Tony Rigs told Cooler that he is quitting the pound for good. Will Tony make good on his promise? The answers will be revealed in today's episode of the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends! (At London, England, Team Ritzy is seen leaving the airport.) Tim Collie: Home sweet home. Anita: Yes, little brother. It feels good to be back at London. Barkerville: I wonder how long it will be before we run into a member of the Unlucky Thirteen. (Meanwhile, Brass is seen humming while marching around the sidewalk. Two cats walk up to him.) Cats: Good day, governor! Brass: Good day, Blake. Good day, Whiskerfield. Blake: I say, dear chap, it's been a while since Whiskerfield and I have seen cats like you in uniform. Don't you agree, Whiskerfield? Whiskerfield: Indubitably, Blake. Brass: The reason why I'm here is because my master sent me. Here's the plan. While you two rally up a mob, I'm going to kidnap the queen's royal dogs. (Whiskerfield and Blake's eyes widen.) Blake: Surely, you don't mean the Piccadilly Pooches. Brass: Yes, I do. Now, snap to it and get the others. Blake: Yes, general. Whiskerfield: Right-o, general! (Elsewhere, Team Ritzy is looking for Brass.) Sarge: Where can that cat be? Tim: Who knows? Anita: He must be around here somewhere. (Tim and Anita sees a man walking a dog and runs upto them.) Tim: Pardon me, but have any of you seen a tall cat with a millitary hat on? Dog: No, we haven't. (From a nearby tree, Blake and Whiskerfield along with five other cats are watching Tim.) Tim: Oh. Well, let us know if you see him. Dog: Okay. We will. Man: We'll let you know if we find this cat. (The man and his dog leave.) Blake: Well, I do believe that those must be part of Desiree's group. Whiskerfield: You're right. Blake: What do you suggest we do, Whiskerfield? Whiskerfield: Let me think. (Whiskerfield thinks and then gets an idea.) Whiskerfield: Ah! I have an idea! Blake: Go on. (In another part of London...) Sarge: Any sign of Brass? Barkerville: No. He could be everywhere in this city. (The two hear shouting from afar.) Sarge: What was that? Barkerville: I don't know, but it didn't sound pleasent. Holly: Let's go check it out. (Team Ritzy stumbles upon Brass gathering a mob.) Tim: Look! Sarge: It's a mob of cats! Brass: Let's give those guys heck, fellow felines! Brass' Mob: Yeah! Sarge: Uh oh. Tim: Holly, since you're the owner, what should we do? Holly: I suggest that we should calm the cats down. Tim: How can we? Brass: You better think fast because I'm on my way to kidnap the Piccadilly Pooches! Tim: No! Not the Piccadilly Pooches! (Tim grabs a crowbar and dashes toward Brass.) Tim: I will not let you do such a thing! (Brass pins Tim down and puts him in a tight leg crush position.) Brass: No you don't. Tim: Hmph. You're quick. Brass: Blake! Whiskerfield! Tie him up! Blake: Got it! (Tim wiggles out of Brass' grip.) Tim: No, you don't. Brass: Stubborn, eh? Tim: Over my dead body you'll get the Piccadilly Pooches! (Tim tries to attack again, but Blake pins him down.) Blake: You're not going anywhere! Brass: Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with the Piccadilly Pooches. Bye! (Brass leaves.) Tim: No! Whiskerfeld: You'll never stop Brass' plan. Blake: Yes, because once the Piccadilly Pooches are captured, the queen will have no choice but to surrender! Sarge: You won't get away with this! Blake: Oh, we can.... Whiskerfeld: And we will. I'd turn back if I were you. Tim: You...! Part Two (Meanwhile, the Piccadilly Pooches are seen going for a walk.) Piccadilly Pooch 1: I say, Mabel, we should pay a visit to my old chap, Timothy Collie. I haven't seen him for three years, don't you agree? Mabel: Most assuredly, Syrup. Timothy was such a gentleman. What do you think, Hampshire? Hampshire: Of course, he was. What do you think, Pancake? Pancake: Indubitably. Syrup: Well, ladies and gentleman, I propose we visit Timothy at America. Pancake: Agreed. (Brass sneaks up behind them.) Brass: I'm afraid that your flight to America is about to be postponed. (The Piccadilly Pooches suddenly notice Brass.) Mabel: Good heavens! Who are you?! Brass: (Getting out his baton) All right! Hands in the air now! (Mabel, Pancake and Hampshire do as Brass say. Syrup doesn't.) Syrup: I suggest you best put that toy away before someone gets hurt. Brass: Don't be a hero. Syrup: I warn you, I am a ten time boxing champion. Brass: Oh, you are, eh? Syrup: Yes. Yes, I am. Now, put'em up. Brass: Pfft. Don't make me laugh. Syrup: As you Americans say, come at me. (Brass and Syrup clash, but Syrup ends up getting pinned by Brass.) Brass: You were saying? Syrup: Shut up, you. Brass: Pfft. I always that you upper class British are the gentlemanly type. Syrup: Are you stereotyping me? Brass: Eh... maybe. (Meanwhile, Sarge unties Tim.) Tim: Thank you kindly. Sarge: Anytime. We'd best stop Brass before he dognaps the Piccadilly Pooches. (Puppy Power twinkles over Holly.) Holly: We're too late! Brass already has the Piccadilly Pooches! Tim: (Shocked) No! (Tim rushes off.) Holly: Wait, Timmy! Come back! You don't know where he's at! Sarge: It's too late now. He just left. We better follow him. Anita: Good idea, Sarge. (In the alley, Brass has just finished tying up the Piccadilly Pooches.) Brass: There. And now, to report to Master Murgatroyd. (Brass dials a number on his cellphone.) Brass: Hello? Master Murgatroyd? Yes, I have captured the Piccadilly Pooches. Emperor Murgatroyd: Excellent! Report to me at the London Airport at 7:00 pm tonight. Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Tim Collie